100 Jaley Drabbles
by Tarafina
Summary: A collection of Jake/Haley drabbles prompted by the oth100drabble comm table.
1. Prompts 01 to 05

**Title**: End of Days  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #1 - Black  
**Summary**: And he would join her there, once the darkness took him.

**_End of Days_**

-Drabble-

The sun was setting; soon it would be dark. It would be as black and empty as he felt nowadays. He felt older than he was; more than just sixty. Once upon a time, he had played basketball with all of himself; building up a sweat and feeling the thrum of adrenaline rush through him. But those were days of the past. Now he was wrinkled and grey, with liverspotted hands. And he was ready to lay down in the darkness and let it take him. Take him to where she was; his beloved wife who'd passed just three days ago.

And to the approaching night, Jake said, "I'm coming, Haley."

* * *

**Title**: Their Day  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Haley/Jake  
**Prompt**: #2 - white  
**Summary**: This was their day and she was glowing.

**_Their Day_**

-Drabble-

She looked beautiful; swathed in the purest of whites. That giant, warm Haley James smile beamed at him. His cheeks hurt, but his own smile wouldn't fade. He just kept staring at her, in that dress on this day, in front of him and God and everybody present. She was going to be his and soon that smile of hers would be known as the infamous Haley Jagielski grin. Her teeth gleamed white, every single pearly one showing as she kept her smile staring up at him, despite the happy tears in her eyes. This was their day - a long time coming.

* * *

**Title**: Gone  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #3 - grey  
**Summary**: She was nowhere to be found. She was gone.

**Gone**

-Drabble-

The world was muted. His days were colorless, filled with a constant grey that ached. She was _gone_. And all he could do was sit and stare and wait for her return. But she wouldn't. He knew that. She couldn't. _Gone_. He could write all the songs he wanted to; he could call her name or search the house, the whole world. She wouldn't be found. _Gone_. She'd never laugh or smile that Haley Jagielski grin of hers. And all that was left was a newborn baby in a bassinet, crying out for his mom but finding only his mute, broken dad.

* * *

**Title**: Those Lips  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Haley/Jake  
**Prompt**: #4 - red  
**Summary**: He fell in love with her lips first.

**_Those Lips_**

-Drabble-

Those lips could do wonders; fierce frowns, pretty pouts, crafty kisses. But the best was when they curved up in a smile. Whether it was seductive or just warm, it did things to him. Those red lips of her, so inviting and soft and all _her_. He'd kissed those lips countless times, touched them with his fingertips, felt them over every inch of his body. Those lips were the first part of her he fell in love with; that smile that made his stomach turn to goo and sappy songs flow from his fingers in droves. Every one of them about Haley's red smile.

* * *

**Title**: The Loves of Jake Jagielski  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Haley/Jake  
**Prompt**: #5 - orange  
**Summary**: AU (no Jenny J) Jake's first and last love.

**_The Loves of Jake Jagielski_**

-Drabble-

His first love was a bright orange basketball that seemed more vivid than any other color in the world. It fit right in the palm of his hand and felt like it was meant to be nowhere else. Until he picked up his guitar and then his basketball came second best. He loved the game though; loved the rush he got each time that orange ball hit his fingers. It was his first love, but not his last. Music outdid it in a way he never expected to be trumped, until he saw _her_. And then all those vivid colors collected to make up Haley James and he never loved anything more.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Hope you enjoyed this. I'm going to try and post in increments of five, so there'll probably be twenty chapters, given there's 100 prompts. Hope you enjoyed these. Luv yas - Fina!_


	2. Prompts 06 to 10

**Title**: Temptation  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #6 - yellow  
**Word Count**: 106  
**Summary**: She wore it because she knew what it did to him.

**_Temptation_**

-Drabble-

She was wearing that dress; the one with the flowers on it the color of the sun. She leaned against his side, her eyes falling to half mass as his calloused palm stroked her bare shoulder. His thumb grazed the fabric of her dress; how many times had he slid this same garment from her body on days just like this? He loved this dress. Loved how it looked pooled on the floor, that bright yellow staring up at him, sunny and sweet while she stood wearing nothing but that infamous Haley James smile of hers. All for her favorite musician and his love of yellow.

* * *

**Title**: Moments in the Grass  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #7 - green  
**Word Count**: 114  
**Summary**: Their salvation was the backyard.

**_Moments in the Grass_**

-Drabble-

Sometimes, they hid in the backyard; away from the chaos of their house and the drama of Tree Hill. They lay in the grass, so green and vibrant and slightly prickly beneath their skin. And they'd close their eyes and breathe in and out, deeply. Inhaling the scent of grass so fresh it even _smelled _green. And they'd listen to nothing but each other's breaths, their hands entwined, and their minds blank. And then Jenny or Riley would come running out, calling for their interference and Jake would help Haley up, sharing a smile. Back they'd go; to being parents and adults with problems and worries, until their next quiet moment in the grass.

* * *

**Title**: Blue Dress  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #8 - blue  
**Word Count**: 117  
**Summary**: They preferred the unconventional.

**_Blue Dress_**

-Drabble-

Her wedding dress was blue. Not white or cream or yellow, but blue. They stood on a sandy beach, barefoot and tanned, the crash of waves behind them. Their life, their love, their marriage, was meant to be comfortable and lasting and forever. It wasn't expensive or overindulged or materialistic. It was Jake and Haley, standing with their closest friends, vowing to love each other. It wasn't traditional and they liked it like that. Their past loves had been the expected; they found they preferred the unconventional. The day she walked back into his life, wearing the blue dress she was now, he'd known she was never leaving it. He was keeping her; blue dress and all.

* * *

**Title**: Rabid Fans and Bruised Lips  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #9 - purple  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: She never saw his wife coming.

**_Rabid Fans and Bruised Lips_**

-Drabble-

She had a fat lip; a purple bruise lining her usually smiling mouth. He tried not to laugh; he really did. She wasn't prone to jealousy, not often anyway. But when in between sets a fan happened to get past the not-so-tight security and plant one on him, she never saw his wife coming. And what started out as a really bad kiss, ended in a cat fight between a fan and his wife; one that had Haley sitting on the edge of their bed, holding an ice pack to her bruised mouth. "Shut up!" she grumbled. And then he did laugh.

* * *

**Title**: Coordination  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Family  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #10 - pink  
**Word Count**: 104  
**Summary**: A family of pink.

**_Coordination_**

-Drabble-

Today's color was pink. Jenny always coordinated whatever she was wearing with his wife. If Haley wore white, Jenny searched through every single drawer until she found her whitest outfit; just as she did if it were any other color. Today, Haley had her favorite pink shirt on and so Jenny had pulled out her pink overalls, smiling at her step-mom proudly. He teased his wife as their daughter ate in the kitchen, asking why she thought Jenny never copied him. "She does," Haley replied. "I pick your clothes for you, remember?" He looked down. Since when did he own a pink dress shirt?

* * *

**Author's Note**: _So I'm loving these drabbles. They're harder because they're so short, but I'm having so much funny. I already have the next five done and will be working more on 16 through 20 tonight. Hope you enjoyed these! Reviews are sustenance, readers. Luv yas - Fina!_


	3. Prompts 11 to 15

**Title**: That Smile of Hers  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #11 - happy  
**Word Count**: 114  
**Summary**: It wasn't so hard to be happy anymore.

**_That Smile of Hers_**

-Drabble-

For a long time, he wasn't sure he'd ever be happy again. He'd given up a life and while he had his daughter, the life they had wasn't ideal. But the years passed and eventually Nikki told the courts that it was okay, he was right, she wasn't fit and Jenny was better off with him. Finally a free man, he returned to Tree Hill, wondering if anything was the same. If coming back would be worth it. And then Haley James stepped into his life; a divorce behind and a son of her own. All he had to see was that smile of hers and it wasn't so hard to be happy anymore.

* * *

**Title**: Behind Motel Doors  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #12 - sad  
**Word Count**: 115  
**Summary**: An affair with no regrets.

**_Behind Motel Doors_**

-Drabble-

There was a time when he would've felt regret, but he couldn't anymore. These dark rooms, bought specifically for their ability to keep secrets, were filled with his and her moans. If these sheets, this bed, these walls could talk, they'd surely write a story of love and passion. They'd sing the tune of two lovers caught in an affair they couldn't escape. She had a husband and he was on the run; there was no room for them in the world. But still, he came back to her, took her tender and deep and relished every second of it. There was no regret, only sadness that it couldn't be different. That he couldn't stay.

* * *

**Title**: Untitled  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #13 - angry  
**Word Count**: 111  
**Summary**: He was a bit of a pushover when it came to his daughter.

**_Untitled_**

-Drabble-

Growing up, it'd just been him and Jenny and as she got older, punishing her got harder. His wife hated that she was the one who had to do the yelling and the grounding, but he was just plain incapable. He was learning though. Slowly. And even if Haley might hate that she looked like the bad guy, she was damn sexy doing it; all flushed and loud and vibrating with her anger. He tugged her hand, drawing her down to their bed. Times like this, she wasn't only mad with Jenny but him too. He hated it when she was upset with him. Then again, angry sex was always fun.

* * *

**Title**: Ready  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Family/Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #14 - ecstatic  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He was ready, she was ready, _they _were ready for this.

**_Ready_**

-Drabble-

He didn't know how to express how happy he was. He felt like whooping, throwing his fists up in the air and jumping around like he'd just won the NBA. It was entirely different from when he was sixteen and finding out he was going to be a dad. Now he was prepared and he knew what he was doing. Not to mention the fact that the mother of his soon-to-be second child wasn't going to up and disappear. Haley smiled up at him, eyes watery. Their arms wrapped around each other tightly. They were more than ready for this.

* * *

**Title**: Worth the Wait  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #15 - impatient  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: How long did it take to get ready?

**_Worth the Wait_**

-Drabble-

He checked his watch for the sixth time, his foot tapping against the floor impatiently.

"Haley, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up," he called out, sighing. She'd been in the bathroom nearly an hour.

They had fifteen minutes to get to their ten year reunion from their hotel room and while he knew it wasn't far this was really cutting it close. He was a little nervous and a lot uncomfortable in his suit and tie.

"How do I look?" his wife wondered.

Jake's eyes lifted and his jaw fell. _Wow_. Yeah, that was definitely worth the wait.

**Author's Note**: _I already have the next five ready! I love writing these - the couple make it easy! Hope you enjoyed this! Reviews are sustenance, readers! Luv yas - Fina!_


	4. Prompts 16 to 20

**Title**: Silent Feelings  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #16 - loved  
**Word Count**: 105  
**Summary**: No words or action were needed.

**_Silent Feelings  
_**-Drabble-

There were different parts to love. Haley didn't really understand that until she had a very painful divorce behind her. She married young; to a boy she thought was forever, only to realize that the love they shared was one where heartache was imminent. There were a lot of tears, a lot of screaming and fighting, but when it was over, she felt better. And now she was experiencing a different part; a more lasting part. She finally found the kind of love that was forever. Because when she was just standing in Jake's arms, no words or actions were needed; she simply felt loved.

**

* * *

****Title**: Waiting  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #17 - lonely  
**Word Count**: 108  
**Summary**: Nights like these.

**_Waiting  
_**-Drabble-

It was nights like these where sleep eluded Haley. His side of the bed was empty; would be until the early hours of the morning. She couldn't be at every set, she had two children to raise and nannies were a 'never gonna happen.' So he played the local bar scene, guitar in hand and co-written songs embedded in his mind. When she closed her eyes, she could hear his voice singing to her. But it wasn't enough. She needed him there, his arms around her, his steady breathing at her neck, and that scent that screamed _Jake _to her with every inhale. She'd just have to wait.

* * *

**Title**: No Regrets  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #18 - embarrassed  
**Word Count**: 98  
**Summary**: He was nothing like Nathan and she loved that.

**_No Regrets  
_**-Drabble-

There was a lot of pauses and stuttering on his part when he first asked her out. It was cute in an adorkable way. She was used to the charm Nathan always had when they were younger. But that charm had downfalls, which was why she was divorced and living in a too-small apartment in Tree Hill, her son in tow. Jake was nothing like Nathan. He was awkward and genuine and sweet and when he finally managed those usually dreaded words, "Would you like to go out some time?" She said yes and she never regretted it.

* * *

**Title**: Surrender  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #19 - afraid  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: There was nothing left to do but let go.

**_Surrender  
_**-Drabble-

First times are terrifying. Especially when you've really only had one before that; with a husband that was now a painful part of the past. But she'd been dating Jake for six months and waiting was getting too hard for both of them. So when he laid her back on the bed, her body shaking and shivering and her breath stuttering, it was in a mixture of fear and excitement. When he kissed her lips, her skin, the valley of her breasts, she slowly relaxed. And by the time they were dancing the proverbial love song, there was no fear, just complete surrender.

* * *

**Title**: Unforgettable  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #20 - surprised  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: She thought he forgot; she should've known better.

**_Unforgettable  
_**-Drabble-

She thought he forgot. She was used to people forgetting these things. But when she walked back into their apartment, there were flowers everywhere. Petals on the floor, bouquets in vases, and a single daisy right where she usually put her keys. She was shocked, eyes wide, breath caught in her chest. It was beautiful, unexpected, and completely like _him_. There was a trail of white petals leading to the kitchen, where a dinner for just the two of them sat waiting.

"Jenny's with my mom," he explained, standing in his best suit, looking delicious. "Happy anniversary."

Haley smiled through her tears.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Hope you enjoyed these! Reviews are sustenance, readers! Luv yas - Fina!_


	5. Prompts 21 to 25

**Title**: Yes  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #21 - Monday  
**Word Count**: 108  
**Summary**: She knew her answer before he even asked.

**_Yes  
_**-Drabble-

It was a Monday when he first asked her out. A really dreary day, filled with rain and clouds and the perfect time for song writing. He walked into Karen's café where she was picking up an extra shift, shrugged the rain off of his shoulders and ran his hand through his curly hair, sending droplets everywhere. He smiled at her as she walked over, offering a towel to dry his face. She wondered briefly where Jenny was until he was lifting up a flower that looked like it'd seen better days, a little bent and a lot wet. She knew her answer before he even asked. _Yes_.

* * *

**Title**: Love's Sweet Kiss  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #22 - Tuesday  
**Word Count**: 118  
**Summary**: It became his favorite day of the week.

**_Love's Sweet Kiss  
_**-Drabble-

The first time she kissed him, it was Tuesday. It was bright and sunny and there was a warm breeze in the air. They'd been sitting under a tree, a guitar in both their laps, strumming a tune that they put together on spot. Words weren't needed; they just felt the music and their kindred souls met as beautifully as notes to paper. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, seeing that peaceful expression envelop her sweet face and he swore he saw love. He felt it seconds later when she turned, eyes opening knowingly, smiled at him, and pressed her lips soft and smooth against his own. It became his favorite day of the week.

* * *

**Title**: Flowers  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #23 - Wednesday  
**Word Count**: 116  
**Summary**: It was an unspoken ritual.

**_Flowers  
_**-Drabble-

He always brought her flowers on Wednesdays. It was an unspoken ritual. Every Wednesday, he'd come home from work, a bouquet in his hands, always daisies, and she'd inhale their sweet scent, holding them tightly in her hand as if she wasn't expecting them. The one time they had absolutely no money, all of it spent on diapers for the new baby and a proper bed for Jenny now that she was big enough, she wasn't expecting him to bring home anything. But when he stepped inside, his hands were full of wild flowers, clumps of dirt still stuck to the bottom, and she knew their neighbor would be madder than ever, but she still smiled.

* * *

**Title**: Dream Come True  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #24 - Thursday  
**Word Count**: 112  
**Summary**: There was no reason to be scared; she wasn't going anywhere.

**_Dream Come True  
_**-Drabble-

They were married on a Thursday, in a small ceremony with Jenny playing flower girl and Jamie as the ring bearer. He held her hands tightly, as if scared that letting go of her fingers would give her the chance to change her mind. She smiled up at him the whole time, completely calm and happy while he kept waiting to wake up. It wasn't until she leaned up, pressed her lips to his and he heard the words, "I now pronounce you husband and wife," that he realized it wasn't a dream and she wasn't going to disappear. It was Thursday, July 28th, 2011, and he was married to Haley Jagielski.

* * *

**Title**: Early  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Romance/Family  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #25 - Friday  
**Word Count**: 115  
**Summary**: It was tied with the two other best days of his life.

**_Early  
_**-Drabble-

Their son was born three days early, on a Friday that dawned far too early. He remembered panicking, tripping over the bag they'd set up for this exact situation, and not wearing any shoes as he drove her to the hospital, still wiping sleep from his eyes. Brooke watched over Jenny and Jamie, both of which were fast asleep; she called every fifteen minutes to find out what was happening. Haley was in labor six hours before Joshua Jagielski greeted the world with a shrill cry. He cried himself, excited and happy and proud. He held his wife and smiled at his son. This was tied with the two other best days of his life.

* * *

**Author's Note**:_ Been a little while since I updated these; I got a little distracted by my Gossip Girl one-shots. Hope you enjoyed these! Reviews are sustenance, readers! Luv yas - Fina_


	6. Prompts 26 to 30

_**100 Jaley Drabbles  
**-Drabbles 26 to 30-_

**Title**: The Perfect Life  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Family/Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #26 - Saturday  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: Life couldn't get better than this.

**_The Perfect Life  
_**-Drabble-

Saturday's were family days. They took the kids down to the park, turned off their cell phones, ignored friends and work and everything that wasn't Jenny and Jamie. They drank coffee while sitting on a park bench, her leaning into him and his arm around her. Jenny and Jamie climbed everything, screaming and giggling and enjoying their innocence. It was his favorite day of the week. There was nothing better than this; than having this incredible family that was all his own. Just him, Haley, Jenny, and Jamie on a warm Saturday morning; life couldn't get better than this.

* * *

**Title**: Lazy Mornings  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #27 - Sunday  
**Word Count**: 114  
**Summary**: They were all him and Haley.

**_Lazy Mornings  
_**-Drabble-

Sundays were _their _day. The door was locked, the kids had their cartoons, and he had his wife. She smiled up at him sleepily, sighing lightly while he kissed her temple, down her cheek and along the column of her neck. She turned onto her back, hand lifting to cup his unshaved cheek. His hand skimmed over her waist, sliding under her tank top, feeling warm skin. Her lips pressed lightly to his and he got lost in the early morning laziness of having her so close and so soft. His hand buried in her hair, the other holding her hip, drawing her nearer. He loved Sunday mornings; they were all him and Haley.

* * *

**Title**: Only One Second  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Drama/Family  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #28 - Second  
**Word Count**: 117  
**Summary**: He only looked away for a second.

**_Only One Second  
_**-Drabble-

He only looked away for a second. Just _one_ second and she was _gone_. He was having a panic attack; his hands shaking and his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Where'd she go? What was she thinking? Running off like that... Didn't she know he'd be worried? Didn't he tell her at least a million times never to leave his sight? His wife was gonna _kill_ him! They were in the toy section, so there were five aisles she could be hiding in. He heard a throat clear and turned around to see Jenny standing next to her step-mother, who was shaking her head at him. He smiled apologetically. He only looked away for _one _second.

* * *

**Title**: Late  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #29 - Minute  
**Word Count**: 112  
**Summary**: Another minute and he was gonna go.

**_Late  
_**-Drabble-

He kept glancing at the clock. She was late. Another minute passed and he sighed, looking down into his coffee before returning his gaze to the clock. Tick, tock, tick, tock; another minute. They were supposed to meet at four and it was now 4:05. He was starting to think he never should've asked her to coffee. She was fresh from a divorce and they both had kids. But she just looked so beautiful the other day at the park playground. He stared at the clock, licking his lips. Another minute and he was gonna go. The bell rang above the door and he smiled. She was late, but she was there.

* * *

**Title**: Lucky  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #30 - Hour  
**Word Count**: 120  
**Summary**: He planned to stay this lucky.

**_Lucky  
_**-Drabble-

She was still fast asleep while he'd been awake for an hour. He'd spent all of that time watching her. Her face was scrubbed of make up and her hair was tangled around her head. She was snoring lightly and her arm laid above her head in a way that he was sure she wouldn't think was attractive. She even smiled in her sleep, he noticed; her lips curving at the corners. She had the longest lashes and he wanted to reach out and touch them; touch her cheeks and her lips and kiss her awake. Sixty minutes, thirty-six hundred seconds, and he'd spent them all thinking how lucky he was to have her. How lucky he planned to stay.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Been a little while but I hope you enjoyed these! Luv yas - Fina!_


	7. Prompts 31 to 35

**Title**: Castles and Carrots  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Family/Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #31 - Summer  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She loved the summer.

**_Castles and Carrots  
_**-Drabble-

She loved the summer. The heat, the freedom, and the time she got to spend with her family. There were no school restrictions to stop them from spending the day at the beach. She watched her son Jamie and her step-daughter Jenny build a sand castle and smiled as they worked together to create their lopsided pale shaped kingdom. She leaned back against her husband's chest and laughed as he showed her the carrot men, held together by toothpicks, he'd made for their kids and their castle. He kissed her hair and she sighed. It was undoubtedly the _best_ season.

* * *

**Title**: Winter Warmth  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #32 - Winter  
**Word Count**: 97  
**Summary**: Jake never really cared for winter until she made it better.

**_Winter Warmth  
_**-Drabble-

Jake never really cared for winter. It was too cold, a lot of layered clothing, heavy boots, and he _always _slipped on the ice. But then he found her. Nights spent cuddled up in front of the fire; stripping those many layers from her body, slowly; hot chocolate and marshmallows shared together on the back porch swing, a blanket over their laps; it made winter worth it. The many months of snow and ice became something to look forward to. As long as he had Haley there to keep him warm, he wasn't complaining about the cold.

* * *

**Title**: Perfect Timing  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Family/Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #33 - Spring  
**Word Count**: 104  
**Summary**: There couldn't be a better time.

**_Perfect Timing  
_**-Drabble-

It was the season for new beginnings and new lives; the time for families. Which was perfect since she'd just found out what she had. Jake had no idea. He was currently giving her the play by play reenactment of the game he'd played with Lucas earlier that afternoon while she put together Jenny and Jamie's school lunches. He smiled at her as she slapped his hand away from the kid's carrot sticks. The words were on the tip of her tongue and she found she wasn't scared or worried. This would be their first child together and there couldn't be a better time.

* * *

**Title**: Season of Love  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #34 - Autumn  
**Word Count**: 106  
**Summary**: To him, she embodied Autumn.

**_Season of Love  
_**-Drabble-

Her hair reminded him of the leaves of fall; red, brown and gold all wrapped up in a warm combination that he loved running his long fingers through. He could spend hours just holding her; the sun playing over her hair, making it shine and shimmer. And then she'd smile at him, large and comforting and he'd fall for her all over again. To him, she embodied autumn. An embracing breeze that entered his life when things were dying down from turmoil, just in time to keep him warm through the cold days and standing equal with him in the beginning of a wonderful life; together.

* * *

**Title**: Sunset  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #35 - Cool  
**Word Count**: 104  
**Summary**: This was _their_ time.

**_Sunset  
_**-Drabble-

The evening air was bordering on cold. The heat of the day had died away, but it wasn't yet the chilling temperature of night. He ran his hands down her arms, fingers playing over her warm skin before he leaned down to kiss her bare shoulder. Were it later, she'd be wrapped up in one of his basketball hoodies, but right now she was just leaning into him, watching the sunset in the distance. He wrapped his arms tight around her and enjoyed the cool breeze. The kids were in bed and the day was coming to an end. This was _their _time.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Hope you liked it! Reviews are sustenance, readers. Luv yas - Fina!_


	8. Prompts 36 to 40

**_100 Jaley Drabbles_**

**Title**: Sweat It Out  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #36 - Hot  
**Word Count**: 106  
**Summary**: The AC was broken...

**_Sweat It Out  
_**-Drabble-

The AC was broken. Any other time in his life, he would've been downright pissed. But Haley was walking around in nearly nothing and he had a hard time coming up with any kind of displeasure. There was something incredibly enticing about her wearing one of his old muscle shirts and her non-descript blank panties. He'd been watering at the mouth all day and the cold beer in his hand was doing nothing to cool him down. Finally, he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her, hard, and she pressed her warm, slick body against him. They'd battle the warmth with heat of their own.

* * *

**Title**: Days Like This  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #37 - Sunshine  
**Word Count**: 108  
**Summary**: He'd be lying if he said he didn't want more.

**_Days Like This  
_**-Drabble-

Days like this just made her more beautiful, which to him was hard to believe. The sun fell just so, hit her hair and made it shimmer gold, framing her face just right. He felt his tongue swell up in his mouth, gulped, tried to find something flattering to say, but all he could do was gawk. How long had he had a crush on her? Seemed like forever. When he got back with Jenny and found her divorced and with a charming son of her own, they quickly became close friends and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want more. _Especially_ on days like this.

* * *

**Title**: Rainy Days  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Family  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #38 - Drizzle  
**Word Count**: 112  
**Summary**: He was a big kid at heart.

**_Rainy Days  
_**-Drabble-

The kids hated it when it rained. They were stuck in the house, with only their toys to play with and no backyard to run free in. Jenny and Jamie kept drawing and playing, glancing out the window every few minutes, hoping it was different. And finally when the downpour had slowed to a drizzle, he and Haley helped them get in their boots and rain coats and let them free in the backyard, to jump in all the puddles they wanted; whatever made them happy. His wife smiled knowingly at him before nodding and he ran out to join the kids in the mud. He was a big kid at heart.

* * *

**Title**: Her Knight  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #39 - Lightening  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She had an irrational fear of storm... and he _loved _it.

**_Her Knight  
_**-Drabble-

She had an irrational fear of storms... and he _loved _it. The sky would crack with lightening and the roll of thunder would shake her to her toes. She'd chew her lip until it was swollen and red, wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face against his neck. There were few things Haley Jagielski was afraid of; she was confident and strong and she rarely backed down. But when the lightening got closer, got brighter, she always found her way into his arms. And for some reason that made him feel like her knight; sans the conductive armor.

* * *

**Title**: Good Guy  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #40 - Hail  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: It was small and painful and it was raining down on them heavily.

**_Good Guy  
_**-Drabble-

It was small and painful and it was raining down on them heavily. His jacket shielded them from the little chunks of ice as they ran. He'd bumped into her while she walked to work and before the hail started, he'd been trying to ask her out. Suddenly, they were standing under the cover of the overhanging roof of Karen's café, hidden from the ice. She smiled up at him, making his stomach squirm. Surprising him, she lifted up on her tip toes and kissed him, whispering thanks as she fell back to her feet. Maybe the good guy didn't _always _finish last.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Hope you liked this! Reviews are sustenance, readers! Luv yas - Fina!_


	9. Prompts 41 to 45

**_100 Jaley Drabbles!_**

**Title**: Bedhead  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #41 - Mornings  
**Word Count**: 98  
**Summary**: He had the most attractive bedhead she'd ever seen in her life.

**_Bedhead  
_**-Drabble-

He had the most attractive bedhead she'd ever seen in her life. Haley was sure the best part of waking up was turning over to see him; blinking tiredly, licking his dried lips, running a hand down the shadow of whiskers that plagued his jaw. And then he'd smile at her, all drowsy-like and draw her closer for a peck against her lips, mumbling "Morning," against her mouth in a deep, scratchy sleep-laced voice that made her toes curl beneath the blanket. She loved every moment with him, but early mornings with a barely-awake Jake were the best.

**Title**: Unproductive  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #42 - Afternoons  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: She spent more time thinking of him than doing anything at all productive.

**_Unproductive  
_**-Drabble-

They were both busy with work during afternoons. The kids were both in elementary school now and after dropping them off each morning, they'd go their separate ways for jobs that were far more satisfying than bussing tables had ever been. She had to admit though, as much as she loved her work, she spent more time thinking about him than anything at all productive. She'd muse over his lopsided smile and his warm brown eyes, sighing to herself as the minutes on the clock ticked by too slow. But eventually the day would end, and she'd be back with him. Content.

**Title**: Perfect  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #43 - Evenings  
**Word Count**: 106  
**Summary**: The end of the day was always perfect.

**_Perfect  
_**-Drabble-

With the kids long past in bed, the dishes done, the scattered toys put away and work a distant thought, she crawled into bed each night and sighed, eyes fluttering. His arms reached for her, drew her across the bed until her back was against his front. The day had her beat but as soon as she felt his guitar-string-worn hands sliding over her stomach, drawing her shirt up and off her, she found herself very, _very _awake. She arched into his fingers, feeling the clasp of her bra pop and then it was all skin against skin and moonlight skittering over their entwined bodies. Perfect.

**Title**: Another Day  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #44 - Sunrise  
**Word Count**: 108  
**Summary**: He thanked God he was starting another day with her.

**_Another Day  
_**-Drabble-

He watched the sun rise in the distance; light slowly painting her body, peeking through the half open blinds to highlight her every bare curve. The sheet was thrown away a long time ago and he laid just as naked next to her, except he was wide awake. Of the three women he'd ever made love to, she was the closest to perfection. She could list all the flaws she was sure she had all day long; when he looked at Haley, all he saw was beautiful angles and a soft heart. He wrapped her in his arms and thanked God he was starting another day with her.

**Title**: Welcoming Arms  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Family/Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #45 - Sunset  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: A Jagielski family moment.

**_Welcoming Arms  
_**-Drabble-

She curled up next to him, head on his shoulder, and he immediately felt warmth as his next breath was filled with the scent of her. He heard the heavy footsteps of the kids and his mouth twitched with a grin. Jamie climbed up into his lap, settling himself comfortably as if Jake was his recliner, while Jenny sat next to Haley, whose arm wrapped around her, drawing her in close. They watched as the sun fell in the distance, covered by the branches of the trees littering their backyard; peace wrapping him and his family in its welcoming arms.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _I was reading a bunch of CSI: NY drabbles for Monroe/Flack (Love them!) and I suddenly wanted to get back to my Jaley drabbles, so here you go. I've already written fifteen more! lol Hope you enjoy! Reviews are sustenance, readers! Luv yas - Fina!_


	10. Prompts 46 to 50

**Title**: Don't Go, Please!  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #46 - Departure  
**Word Count**: 108  
**Summary**: He watched her go...

**_Don't Go, Please!  
_**-Drabble-

He told her he understood; he lied. He gave her the grin she needed to see and hugged her tightly before her hand took her son's and she started walking toward the line leading to her plane. He watched her go, chin trembling and "Don't go, please!" begging to escape his mouth. She promised she'd come back and he trusted her. Jamie kept looking back at him, confused, and he felt Jenny's hand tug his shirt, she didn't understand. But all he could do was swallow the fear that built in his throat. For the millionth time that day, he told himself she'd come back. She had to.

**Title**: Return For Good  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #47 - Arrival  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: He wondered why he'd ever been scared she'd never return.

**_Return for Good  
_**-Drabble-

The second she ran into his arms, he wondered why he'd ever been scared she'd never return. Jamie and Jenny were hugging and laughing, happy to have each other back, despite how they often pretended they didn't miss each other. He felt Haley's tears on his neck and he squeezed her tight.

"I missed you," he breathed.

"God, I missed you too!"

He ran a hand down her hair, burying his face against hers. "I love you," he whispered for the first time.

Her lips against his neck reassured his racing heart. "I love you too."

He was never letting her go again.

**Title**: Free to Love  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Friendship/Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #48 - Circle  
**Word Count**: 111  
**Summary**: He'd been nervous, up until...

**_Free to Love  
_**-Drabble-

Their circle of friends were the greatest people on the face of the earth. There was nobody better, he was certain. When he met Haley again after so many years, he was pretty sure he fell for her on sight and he got a few spectacular songs out of that first smile she gave him. But when it came time to tell people they were together, he was nervous. Up until Lucas was clapping his back and Brooke was squealing with delight. Peyton was more subdued but still happy and Nathan was just glad it was him and not somebody else. Relief flooded him; finally, he was free to love her.

**Title**: Only Each Other  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #49 - Triangle  
**Word Count**: 106  
**Summary**: They left the triangles to their friends and soap operas.

**_Only Each Other  
_**-Drabble-

In Tree Hill, he was almost expecting there to be some kind of weird triangle that included him, Haley, and Nathan when he came back into town and almost immediately fell for the brunette with the brightest smile he'd ever seen in his life. But, unlike Peyton, Lucas, and Brooke, who he definitely didn't envy, he only had Haley and she only had him. They left the triangles to their friends and soap operas; all he wanted was Haley James and each night when he crawled into bed only to have her snuggle up against his chest and sigh, he knew she only wanted him too.

**Title**: Stupid Cowboy Hat Included  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #50 - Square  
**Word Count**: 104  
**Summary**: He couldn't believe he was doing this.

**_Stupid Cowboy Hat Included  
_**-Drabble-

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was well acquainted with music of all genres; he'd listened to everything there was and he could find a love for pretty much anything with a good beat. But _this_... This was torture. He didn't know how she talked him into it, but here he was, Jake Jagielski, _square dancing_. She laughed, loud and full and turned that mega-watt grin of hers on him. She looked cute in her plaid shirt and cowboy boots, he had to admit. And when she took his hand, he realized he'd do it all over again; stupid cowboy hat included.


	11. Prompts 51 to 55

**Title**: Goodbye  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance/Family  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #51 - Death  
**Word Count**: 112  
**Summary**: The darkest day of his life is today.

**_Goodbye  
_**-Drabble-

The darkest day of his life was today. It came too soon. He watched through blurred eyes as the casket was lowered into the ground. Jenny stood holding his hand, sniffling, tears falling. "I want mommy," she cried that morning and he couldn't say anything. Jamie had his face buried against his leg on his other side. He didn't understand - he kept waiting for Haley to come home, but she wouldn't. Jake closed his eyes, felt his heart stop for just a second. And he swore, he felt her there; felt her lips against his, her tears mingling with his own. _Goodbye_ lingered in the air. He refused to say it back.

**Title**: Just Like Her Mom  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Family  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #52 - Birth  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "I hate you!" "I love you too."

**_Just Like Her Mom  
_**-Drabble-

"I _hate _you!" Flushed and sweaty, she let out another groan of agony.

"I love you too."

"We're _never_ having sex **again**!"

"Just one more push, Haley," the nurse told her.

"Oh _God!_" she sobbed, pushing as hard as she could.

Their daughter greeted the world with a wail.

Haley laughed before falling back to the bed, exhausted.

Jake cried when they put his daughter in his arms. He laid next to his wife as she stared up at him tiredly.

"She's perfect," she murmured, reaching out to run her finger down their little girl's cheek.

"Just like her mom."

**Title**: Home  
**Rating**: M  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #53 - Lust  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: He was _home_.

**_Home  
_**-Drabble-

She arched into his mouth as it clasped around her pale breast, suckling her rosy nipple with fervor. Her body writhed, hands reaching for him, tugging at clothes hastily. "I need you, Jake. I _need _you!" And he knew what she meant because he was sure he was about to combust if he didn't get inside of her soon. And then they were free of clothes and the sheets that seemed to get tangled in their movements. He sunk into her wet heat with a groan of content that she met with her own whimper of pleasure. Just perfect... He was _home_.

**Title**: That Sigh  
**Rating**: M  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #54 - Gluttony  
**Word Count**: 112  
**Summary**: It was more than just wanting or having or enjoying...

**_That Sigh  
_**-Drabble-

It was more than just wanting or having or enjoying. He _needed_ her; needed to inhale her scent, to feel her body against his, to see her smile, to touch her skin. He couldn't get enough of her. Time seemed immeasurable. He spent minutes, hours, days, _weeks _with her. Sleep could wait, everything could wait. All he wanted was her; to sink inside of her; body and soul. To feel the heat of her clench around him at the same that she let that little sigh of breath out, as if she was exhaling everything out just to inhale him in. Forget everything else, he'd live off of her and that sigh.

**Title**: His Alone  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #55 - Greed  
**Word Count**: 110  
**Summary**: If she'd let him, he'd lock the world away.

**_His Alone  
_**-Drabble-

If she'd let him, he'd lock the doors and unplug the phone. He'd keep her all to himself and never let anybody else see that smile or hear her laugh. He was greedy; he wanted it all to be his. Love did that to people and he was so far beyond help by now. He didn't even want to write his feelings into songs, because maybe one day somebody would hear those words and they didn't deserve to. They shouldn't know anything of her beauty or her heart or her laugh that made everything seem right in the world. Because she was his alone and he liked it that way.


	12. Prompts 56 to 60

**Title**: Later  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Humor/Family  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #56 - Sloth  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Apparently laziness could be passed down...

**_Later  
_**-Drabble-

"Jake! Stop leaving your wet towel on the floor!" Haley shouted from the bathroom. "It's _two _steps to the basket, will it kill you?"

The door opened and she came out, flushed with her teeth clenched and her hair in disarray. Her hands were on her hips and she lifted a brow at him. "Well?"

"I'll do it next time," he assured, nodding.

She scoffed in disbelief.

Five minutes later he heard her shouting the same thing to Jenny and he knew she got it from him. Apparently laziness could be passed down... he'd have to work on that... Later.

**Title**: Hormones  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #57 - Wrath  
**Word Count**: 107  
**Summary**: Her hormones were all over the place...

**_Hormones  
_**-Drabble-

Now, Haley was a pretty calm woman over all. She was more of a crier than a screamer. But he was pretty sure she would break bones any second now and he could admit to being just a tiny bit scared. She was pregnant, so her hormones were all over the place. It didn't help that an overenthusiastic fan might've kissed him on his way off the stage. Immediately fearing what would likely be a cross between tears and shouting, he stiffened his spine, put on a big grin and bee-lined it for his stewing wife. The first words out of his mouth were, "I love you!"

**Title**: Now and Then  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Family  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #58 - Envy  
**Word Count**: 111  
**Summary**: He had it all.

**_Now and Then  
_**-Drabble-

Once upon a time, he envied a normal teenage life; where it was just basketball and hanging out late with his buddies. That had been when Jenny was just a baby, one that had come into his life earlier than expected, when he hadn't thought he'd be a dad for many, _many _years. But now, he can't help but think that all those other guys who thought they had it better than him had nothing. He raised a beautiful daughter, had a step-son that was one of the coolest kids alive, and a wife that was just as beautiful as her smile. There was nothing to envy; he had it all!

**Title**: Graduation  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Family  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #59 - Pride  
**Word Count**: 111  
**Summary**: Jenny's graduation.

**_Graduation  
_**-Drabble-

The day his daughter graduated, his chest swelled with so much pride he was sure he'd explode. He cried a little; laughing and clapping so loud, he was sure he overlapped the entire crowd. His wife hugged his side, her head on his shoulder as she sniffled. She'd raised Jenny since she was just five years old and as far as anybody was concerned, Haley was Jenny's mom.

"GO JEN!" Jamie yelled, standing up on his seat and whooping for his step-sister.

Jenny Jagielski waved at her family happily before moving to make her valedictorian speech.

He didn't care what anybody said, Jake was _the _proudest person in the whole room.

**Title**: Celibacy... Or Not  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #60 - Chastity  
**Word Count**: 105  
**Summary**: Jake had taken a vow of celibacy.

**_Celibacy... Or Not  
_**-Drabble-

After Jenny and everything that happened with Nikki and then Peyton, Jake had taken a vow of celibacy. It was uncomfortable and tested his nerve more than once, but he wasn't laying another finger on a woman until she was his wife. And then Haley James walked back into his life, big mischievous grin in place and a sway to her hips that made his mouth water. Any thoughts of chastity flew out of his mind by their third date and then he was all in and hell, just to make himself feel better, he decided then and there he was going to marry her.


	13. Prompts 61 to 65

**Title**: Thank You, God!  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #61 - Abstinence  
**Word Count**: 106  
**Summary**: _I tend to impregnate and you're pregnable._

**_Thank You, God!_**

-Drabble-

"We shouldn't."

"Right."

"I want to! I do! But..."

_I tend to impregnate and you're pregnable_.

"I get it." He cleared his throat. "We should wait."

She looked hesitant. "How long?"

_Yesterday_.

"...Marriage?"

She bit her lip. "Right... That's... _responsible_."

"Very."

_God, she looked beautiful_.

"So we'll just... wait."

"We'll wait..."

"We can still... kiss, right?" she wondered hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah, of course... Just not... _that_."

"Right, not _that_." She nodded, playing with her fingers. "Or we could just be _really _careful."

"_Really, really _careful."

"Okay so-"

She kissed him, pushing him back on the bed and climbing on top of him.

_Thank you God!_

**Title**: Judgment Day  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: General  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #62 - Liberality  
**Word Count**: 118  
**Summary**: Judgment day never came.

**_Judgment Day_**

-Drabble-

Here he was - twenty six, unmarried with a ten year old daughter and dating one of his friend's wives. As soon as the divorce went through that last part would change. In any case, as he remembered it, Tree Hill was one of the most judgmental places around. And he was sure, somewhere, people were talking about _that _Jake Jagielski and his not-so straight and narrow ways. Having a kid at sixteen, kidnapping said kid and going on the run, only to return and steal away his friend's wife.

He was waiting for the pointing fingers and explosive fights but all he got was a slap on the back and a, "Take care of her." And he would.

**Title**: 'Til Death Do Us Part  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Romance/General  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #63 - Diligence  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Marriage takes work.

**_'Til Death Do Us Part_**

-Drabble-

Marriage takes work, more than she ever imagined; which is why when her and Nathan broke up. It wasn't so much of a slap in the face as it was a sigh of relief. They jumped in too early, didn't put enough work into it and eventually, like all things, it died. But here she was, years later, married again and starting anew. And this one she would work harder at, this one she would put her all into, this one deserved all she could give it. Because when Jake said I Do and she returned it, she meant it.

**Title**: In Time  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Family  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #64 - Patience  
**Word Count**: 105  
**Summary**: As soon as they understood that it would happen when it should...

**_In Time_**

-Drabble-

They were surprised when it took so long for them to have a child together. Seeing as how they both had children at a very early age, they didn't think they'd have problems later on in life. But, as fate would have it, when they finally found each other, having a child together at a time they were ready and able, it wasn't happening. Not for lack of trying. Stress, raising children, work, and lack of patience were their troubles. But as soon as they stopped trying so hard, as soon as they understood that it would happen when it should, the stick turned pink.

**Title**: Kind Smile  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #65 - Kindness  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: He knew the minute she smiled at him...

**_Kind Smile_**

-Drabble-

What first attracted him to her was her kindness; it radiated from her smile. So sweet and generous and full of love for all those she cared about and the world around her. He saw it in her when she sang, could feel it melting him inside out from her crooning voice. The women of his past had been beautiful for various different reasons, but none of them could compare to the sweet texture of Haley. And when he finally got up the courage to ask her out, he knew the minute she smiled at him she'd say yes.


	14. Prompts 66 to 70

**Title**: Growing Up Early  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #66 - Humility  
**Word Count**: 98  
**Summary**: Jenny taught him humility from a young age.

**_Growing Up Early_**

-Drabble-

Jenny taught him humility from a young age. He learned to be humble and look at the world in a way that most sixteen year old boys never would. So by the time he was in his early twenties, he didn't take anything for granted. He could look at himself and know that most women his age wouldn't stick around; he already had a kid and he was looking for his forever. So when he met Hailey, he knew he found somebody who understood the world how he did. And loving her made it all worth living through.

**Title**: Tattoo Heart  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Family  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #67 - Tattoo  
**Word Count**: 90  
**Summary**: He wasn't one for tattoos' he was pretty sure they didn't suit him.

**_Tattoo Heart_**

-Drabble-

He wasn't one for tattoos; he was pretty sure they didn't suit him. But there was something about having his children's names on him, a tribute to them and how much they meant to him that he couldn't pass up. So he had Jenny, Jamie and Jared scrawled onto his left pectoral, just something for himself. And on his right, he had Haley's name, because she was who next to him every day, she was who raised their kids with him and he'd tattoo her on his heart any day.

**Title**: Girl Next Door, Sort Of  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #68 - Piercing  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: She looked like the kind of girl any mother would want their son to bring home.

**_Girl Next Door, Sort Of_**

-Drabble-

She looked like the kind of girl any mother would want their son to bring home. She was beautiful and sweet and had a smile so large, people were incapable of not returning it. What they didn't know what was that just beneath her blouse there was a piercing, a small silver stud in her belly button that he enjoyed tugging on with his teeth while he kissed her body head to toe. So they could look at her like pristine perfection, but he knew her dirty little secret; he knew what was beneath those conservative clothes and he loved it.

**Title**: Bedroom Noise  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #69 - Metal  
**Word Count**: 104  
**Summary**: They needed a new headboard

**_Bedroom Noise_**

-Drabble-

They needed a new headboard. Theirs was made of metal bars and it was nice on the eyes but upon further inspection it wasn't going to cut it. Whenever the bed moved, it clanged loudly against the wall. So late at night, he felt like a teenager hoping his parents wouldn't hear the bedsprings creaking. It was loud, too loud, and he was worried the kids might hear them if it kept up and it wasn't as if they were just going to stop. But it was definitely best to look for something of a quiet variety; Hailey was loud enough as it was.

**Title**: Day by Day  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Family  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #70 - Tin  
**Word Count**: 106  
**Summary**: They kept a tin in the closet filled with money...

**_Day By Day_**

-Drabble-

They kept a tin in the closet filled with money; a just in case sort of thing. They've never had to use it but given what kind of lives they've both lived, they're sort of expecting it. But as they years go by, their family grows together; Jenny calls Haley mom and Jamie offers up his cape to Jake when he has a big gig out of town and they start forgetting about the tin. Time passes and they're no longer waiting for the day it's all going to blow up. They're content with each other and they'll take everything they can get, day by day.


	15. Prompts 71 to 75

**Title**: He Knows  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #71 - Touch  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: There's something about her touch.

**_He Knows_**

-Drabble-

There's something about her touch; it's both gentle and strong. As if she's not afraid he'll disappear like Peyton was, so her fingers weren't light, as if he were a dream. And they aren't rough like Nikki's were; the wild girl who really just wanted the basketball player sprawled beneath her. Haley is something else; she knows he's real and she feels more for him than lust or like. He thought he loved Nikki, thought he loved Peyton, and maybe he did. But neither of them compare to Haley. When he touches her just as certainly, without fear or worry, he knows this.

**Title**: A Dance  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #72 - Brush  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: He didn't want to be obvious in his attraction, but...

**_A Dance_**

-Drabble-

He didn't want to be obvious in his attraction, but sometimes he couldn't help but just brush up against her. In those short instances, he felt her skin, inhaled her perfume and glimpsed a tiny smile that she always made when it happened. He noticed she did the same; there was lots of space but she'd sidle up to him and her body would graze his and her hand would lightly touch him. It was like a dance between them, back and forth, until finally one day it wasn't enough and instead of brushing past, he kissed her and she kissed back.

**Title**: Innocent Kiss  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #73 - Kiss  
**Word Count**: 98  
**Summary**: She wasn't sure how it happened.

**_Innocent Kiss_**

-Drabble-

She wasn't sure how it happened. One minute they were laughing, going over song lyrics, and everything was innocent. And then, suddenly his face was cupped in her hands and her lips were slanting across his. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly and her legs squeezed him as she sat in his lap, breathless with each kiss that was more passionate than the last. They were friends, they both had kids to think about, but she was divorced and he made her feel things she hadn't in years. So she kissed him and she never regretted it.

**Title**: After A Long Day  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #74 - Intertwined  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: The best part of any day is the end of it.

**_After A Long Day_**

-Drabble-

The best part of any day is the end of it. After the dinner's eaten, the dishes are done, work is put away and the kids are in bed. She drags him away from his guitar and into their bed, clothes are shed and they work out every little frustration from the day, leaving each other pleasantly exhausted. What she likes best though, is afterwards. When he holds her, their bodies intertwined beneath the sheets, legs looped together and she can't tell who is who because they're so close. She can hear his heartbeat, or maybe it's hers, she never really knows.

**Title**: At Peace  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #75 - Dance  
**Word Count**: 105  
**Summary**: She's so used to singing and writing the music that she almost forgets how to dance to it.

**_At Peace_**

-Drabble-

She's so used to singing and writing the music that she almost forgets how to dance to it. But when he takes her out that night, he picks a nice restaurant with a good bad and space for dancing. He doesn't hesitate to draw her onto the floor and they slow dance through most of it, fast songs or not. She feels like he read her mind, like he knows what it feels like to always be the music rather than feel it. So they rock together with him humming lightly in her ear, twirling her at random, and she feels at peace with him.


	16. Prompts 76 to 80

**Title**: All He Really Needs  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Family  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #76 - Ruby  
**Word Count**: 93  
**Summary**: Six years after he returned to Tree Hill for good...

**_All He Really Needs_**

-Drabble-

Six years after he returned to Tree Hill for good, he's finally found everything he ever wanted. His friends welcome him with open arms, his daughter has a mother, his step-son is amazing, and his wife is beyond everything he ever expected. When their daughter Ruby is born, he feels like it's all been leading up to this. All the turmoil and drama brought him on big happy family. He knows it probably won't last, little does in Tree Hill, but for now he's got his family and it's all he really needs.

**Title**: The Club That Started It All  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #77 - Sapphire  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: The first time he sees her again...

**_The Club That Started It All_**

-Drabble-

The first time he sees her again, she's singing her heart out at a club called Sapphire. She's older, more beautiful, and her voice still gives him chills. He claps louder than everybody else and as she comes off the stage, she spots him and jumps right into his arms. He was never so glad to go to that club than he had been that night. It started everything. They get a drink, catch up, and before he knows it, he's asking her out. Years later, they celebrate their ten year anniversary with a duet at Sapphire and he's never been happier.

**Title**: Nightly Teasing  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #78 - Emerald  
**Word Count**: 104  
**Summary**: There's a nightgown she has...

**_Nightly Teasing_**

-Drabble-

There's a nightgown she has, silk and emerald grin, it hugs her incredibly and every night she wears it, he immediately finds himself even more attracted to her. She figures it out easily and it becomes one of those things. She wears it to tease him, walks around talking about this or not while he lays in the bed, wishing she'd finally just crawl in next to him. Tired of waiting, he always ends up standing up and grabbing her around the waist, hauling her up against him. She grins knowingly and wraps herself around him. The best part is taking the nightgown off.

**Title**: Big or Small  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #79 - Diamond  
**Word Count**: 94  
**Summary**: When he proposes...

**_Big Or Small_**

-Drabble-

When he proposed, they don't have much money between them, so the diamond engagement ring is small, but she cries and hugs him as if it's the Hope diamond and he knows that he could've given her something from a cereal box and she still would've said yes. She loves him and he loves her and all that really matters is that they're getting married, they're going to be a family. He still vows that one day he's going to get a diamond that deserves her, but he doesn't think there's one big enough.

**Title**: Right  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Family/Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #80 - Pearl  
**Word Count**: 98  
**Summary**: He watches from the doorway...

**_Right_**

-Drabble-

He watches from the doorway as she gives Jenny her great-grand mother's pearl earrings. A family heirloom, she says. And Jenny looks like she's going to cry, her smile is wide and she holds her hair back as Haley carefully puts the earrings on her and kisses her temple. She has no idea how much it means, how much Jenny is going to cry over the fact that she finally feels like she has a mom, one who loves and cherishes her. Jake smiles to himself, knowing he finally found the right woman, the right wife and mother.


	17. Prompts 81 to 85

**Title**: For Once  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #81 - Strength  
**Word Count**: 105  
**Summary**: Over the years, he's had to execute a lot of inner-strength.

**_For Once_**

-Drabble-

Over the years, he's had to execute a lot of inner-strength. He was a dad at sixteen, on the run shortly after, and things never really seemed to settle down for him. But when he returns to Tree Hill, things have changed and nobody is asking him to hand his daughter over to her careless mother. So when he finally settles down, falls in love, and has a chance for true happiness, it's hard to accept. But for once, he hands over the reigns and he lets things come as they may. He leans on Haley for equal support and finds his balance for once.

**Title**: Strong and Weak  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Family/Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #82 - Weakness  
**Word Count**: 97  
**Summary**: His weakness has always been his daughter...

**_Strong and Weak_**

-Drabble-

His weakness has always been his daughter; he'd do anything for her. But then he falls for Haley and he finds a whole new one. He has a family now, a step-son and two daughters, and now he's got a whole lot more to lose. They're his everything and he's prepared to give whatever it takes to keep them sake and happy. He learns that while they're his weakness, they're also his strength. They keep him up and going and they make everything worth it. When he looks at his wife, he knows she feels the same.

**Title**: Put Back Together  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #83 - Love  
**Word Count**: 94  
**Summary**: He figured he was done with love...

**_Put Back Together_**

-Drabble-

He figured he was done with love; all it did was kick him when he was already down. He had his daughter and that was all that mattered. But Haley James wasn't accepting that; she walked back into his life and it became obvious her purpose wasn't just friendship. He had feelings for her but didn't want to admit anymore than that. Buts he was everything he wanted and needed and eventually he had to accept that maybe this love wouldn't ruin him, maybe it would put him back together. And Haley Jagielski did.

**Title**: Off Limits  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #84 - Forbidden  
**Word Count**: 105  
**Summary**: She was married to one of his best friends.

**_Off Limits_**

-Drabble-

She was married to one of his best friends; she was off limits. He could look and pine but never touch. It was forbidden. Even if she saw the same thoughts in her eyes, the same desire and want. He could reach for her and they could fall together in the darkness of his room, never allowing it be more than that. But he could already feel the passion between them and he knows that it would evolve quickly. People would be hurt, hearts broken, but he can't help but think she's worth it. It should scare him but instead makes him want her more.

**Title**: Comfort of his Arms  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #85 - Comfort  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: There's something about being in his arms...

**_Comfort of his Arms_**

-Drabble-

There's something about being in his arms that makes everything better. She forgets about everything awful, all of the drama and the hardship. She just curls up in his lap, his arms tight around her, and the comfort comes so easy that she can't help but wonder how or why. He doesn't say anything, just holds her, and she feels like the world has stopped, that everything bad has disappeared, and there's nothing but the two of them, wrapped up together. She likes it, probably too much; she could live a peaceful existence there in the comfort of his arms.


	18. Prompts 86 to 90

**Title**: This Hearts of Hers  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #86 - Dangerous  
**Word Count**: 97  
**Summary**: It's dangerous, getting involved with him.

**_This Heart Of Hers_**

-Drabble-

It's dangerous, getting involved with him; putting her already broken heart on the line again. She handed it over to a boy once before and it was crushed, over and over again. She doesn't think she can go through that again. But Jake's holding out his hands and he looks so earnest; with that smile and those warm brown eyes. And she doesn't want to, she doesn't think, but then she gives it to him and he cradles it, keeps it close, and sure it gets chipped, that was unavoidable, but he never breaks it. Not once.

**Title**: Open Doors and Hearts  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Friendship  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #87 - Open  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: "We're closed."

**_Open Doors and Hearts_**

-Drabble-

"We're closed," she calls out as the bell rings above the door.

"Even for old friends?"

She whirls around, eyes wide. Her grin nearly splits her face as she runs across the room. "Jake!"

"Haley." He laughs as he catches her in his arms, swinging her around.

She doesn't admit how nice it is to be there or how breathing him in makes her stomach squirm.

"So you're open?"

"For you? Of course." She holds on longer than she needs to and when they break apart she knows that it's not only the store, but her heart that's opening wide for him.

**Title**: Not Everything  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #88 - Closed  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "You shouldn't be here."

**_Not Everything_**

-Drabble-

"You shouldn't be here," she murmurs, looking up at him and then away just as quickly. Seeing his face only makes it hurt more.

"I want to be."

"Jake..."

"Haley, he doesn't make you happy... I could. I want to. Please..."

"It's not that easy..."

"It could be... Just stop, already. Stop pretending and..." He sighed.

"Leave him? Leave everything behind?" She shook her head.

She couldn't. It was best to leave it alone, her heart closed off to anything anymore and just accept it as life.

He knelt in front of her. "Not everything."

Maybe... Just maybe... She could.

**Title**: Morning Snuggle  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #89 - Lost  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: She hates to admit it...

**_Morning Snuggle_**

-Drabble-

She hates to admit it, but when she wakes up and he's not beside her, she feels lost. She's used to reaching for him, to snuggling her face against his chest and breathing in his scent before she opens her eyes. But he's already up and she feels a little empty. But when she sits up in bed, he comes back in, smiles at her and climbs in beside her to hold her for just a minute or two, as if he knows what she was thinking and he wants it too. She sighs, burying herself against him, eyes falling closed contently.

**Title**: Exactly What He Was Looking For  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #90 - Found  
**Word Count**: 90  
**Summary**: He's not even sure what he was looking for...

**_Exactly What He Was Looking For_**

-Drabble-

He's not even sure what he was looking for when he went back to Tree Hill. But he was there, Jenny next to him, and he feels like he's searching for something specific but he just can't find it. And then Haley is there, hugging him and welcoming back, and he feels it somewhere, like a small alarm going off. Years later when he's settled down and he wakes up each morning to find her next to him in bed, he knows he found exactly what he was looking for.


	19. Prompts 91 to 95

**Title**: Cravings  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #91 - Orange Juice  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: He knows she's pregnant when...

**_Cravings_**

-Drabble-

He knows she's pregnant when she starts drinking orange juice by the liter. No glasses, she'll just sit down and knock back a whole liter as if it was nothing and he stares at her a moment. He doesn't think she knows yet, but he's already excited. He wonders if it's a boy or a girl and he rubs circles on her stomach that she just finds sweet. Until a week later, when she slaps his arm while laughing, knowing he knew all along. And then he kisses her stomach and tells her he bought her more juice. All is forgiven then.

**Title**: Camera Happy  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Family  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #92 - Camera  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He's a little camera happy during the nine months she's pregnant...

**_Camera Happy_**

-Drabble-

He's a little camera happy during the nine months she's pregnant and she hates it because she's emotional and hormonal and she won't stop telling him she's fat. But he thinks she's beautiful and he has the camera glued to his hand because every other second he feels like he needs to capture it on film. She buys him a video camera for Christmas and regrets it later when that too never seems to leave his hand. He forgets all about it when his son greets the world though, too absorbed in staring at his little boy. She enjoys it.

**Title**: Much Better  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Family/Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #93 - Pin  
**Word Count**: 106  
**Summary**: He'd sacrifice what he had to for his daughter.

**_Much Better_**

-Drabble-

When he found his daughter trying to pin her hair up like Haley does each night so it would come out in waves, he knows Jenny really likes her. She tries dressing like her, talking like her, even smiling the same. She idolizes her dad's girlfriend and that's a huge relief because he has a ring hidden in his bedroom and he needs to know that she'll be okay with this. He loves Haley, but if Jenny didn't love her too, he knows he'd sacrifice what he had to for his daughter. But seeing her now he knows that their life will be much better now.

**Title**: Late Night Calm  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #94 - Lap  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: His head is in her lap and she plays with his hair absently as he snores...

**_Late Night Calm_**

-Drabble-

His head is in her lap and she plays with his hair absently as he snores, mumbling something about high notes and basketball. The hour is late, the kids are asleep and she knows she should wake him up and drag him off to bed, but she enjoys how calm it is. How for just a little while, it's just them. His head hasn't moved in three hours and she loves the texture of his hair beneath her fingers. She loves knowing he's right there and that he's not going anywhere. She loves him. She's sure that won't ever change.

**Title**: Future Is Set  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #95 - Music  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Nobody quite understood what her music meant to her until he came back.

**_Future Is Set_**

-Drabble-

Nobody quite understood what her music meant to her until he came back. And then he could finish her sentences when she babbled on and on about a new band or a new song or anything to do with her guitar or music. He knew what she meant before anybody else had any idea and there was something binding about that. The first time they dance, she knows. When he sings to her, she knows. When she falls asleep thinking of his voice, she knows. Whatever happened in the past, the future is set. She's meant to be with Jake.


	20. Prompts 96 to 100

**Title**: Only Her  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #96 - Heart  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: The last thing he needed was to fall in love.

**_Only Her_**

-Drabble-

The last thing he needed was to fall in love. He had too many problems as it was. Add to the fact that whenever he got entangled with women he ended up worse off, he wasn't exactly looking. When Haley came back into his life, he tried to keep his heart to himself, tried to keep everything between them completely friendly. But that smile of hers got to him and before he knew it, he was too in love to go back. So he handed his heart over and she took good care of it. The only woman who ever would.

**Title**: Hold Forever  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #97 - Hands  
**Word Count**: 96  
**Summary**: She loved his hands.

**_Hold Forever_**

-Drabble-

She loved his hands. Calloused from guitar strings and so large and warm against her skin. She loved it when they touched her, from head to toe, she loved holding them, she loved seeing him strum his guitar or even menial things like making dinner or playing with the kids. She loved how just looking at them made her feel safe, how all they had to do was touch her shoulder and she was reassured. Jake's hands were an extension of Jake, they were everything she felt about them but in something she could hold forever.

**Title**: The Two of Them  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #98 - Listen  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: He listened to her...

**_The Two of Them_**

-Drabble-

He listened to her; whether she was shouting or crying or babbling incoherently. He heard what she said and what she implied. And she listened back, when he hollered or whispered, sang or muttered. She listened to his voice and the texture of its smooth sound. She loved him and she knew that in the end, as long as they kept listening, no matter what was said, it would be solved. Because she wasn't willing to not hear him anymore and he wasn't either. So they could fight and they could make up; in the end, it was always the two of them.

**Title**: Never Ending Love  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #99 - Taste  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She didn't know how to describe what he tasted like...

**_Never Ending Love_**

-Drabble-

She didn't know how to describe what he tasted like. A song newly finished; a musical note discovered; a guitar that fit perfectly in her hands.

He didn't know how to describe what she tasted like. Singing a song to millions; scoring the winning basket; coming home without fear.

They knew exactly how to describe what they were together. Screams for an encore as their duet stunned the crowd; a giant stage with a spotlight wide enough for just two; the perfect song, one no one could deny was beautiful and strong and would last a lifetime; never ending love.

**Title**: With Haley  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Jake/Haley  
**Prompt**: #100 - Forever  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: There was a moment in Jake Jagielski's life where he accepted that it was just going to be him and Jenny, forever.

**_With Haley_**

-Drabble-

There was a moment in Jake Jagielski's life where he accepted that it was just going to be him and Jenny, forever. That whatever happened, he wasn't meant to fall in love and have that happily ever after. And he was okay with that. Until he opened his eyes one day and realized that he could have that. He could have everything. And Haley James was offering out her hand, beckoning him to share it with her. He took it, he accepted that his forever had been waiting in Tree Hill. And he got the forever he deserved; with Haley.


End file.
